You're my prisoner
by Erik Arrior
Summary: Antonio, un noble adinerado a punto de casarse, emprende una misión en el mar, una misión que en realidad es una trampa para que el español muera antes de su boda. Lo que Antonio no sabe es que encontrará el amor mientras esta cautivo en el barco pirata..
1. Contrato

**I - Contrato**

* * *

><p>—Lovino se niega a despedirse, mi señor...—anunció la chica—. Empiezo a pensar que no aprueba nuestro compromiso...<p>

El moreno se acercó a la mujer y le tomó el rostro entre ambas manos con una sonrisa dulce pintada en los labios. La chica se ruborizó mirando la perfecta sonrisa del chico al que tanto amaba, ¿realmente era cierto que iba a casarse con él...? Parecían lejanos los días en los que soñaba que su mano pertenecía a aquel imponente heredero. El corazón le latía violentamente con solo pensar en aquello. ¿Cómo podía llegar a creer que aquello era real? Siquiera sabía como había conseguido que se fijara en ella cuando tenía miles de pretendientas a sus pies.

—Tranquila, mi dulce Emma...—dijo el chico acariciando las mejillas de ella con delicadeza, como quien acaricia a un animal pura sangre y teme dañar su calidad en el acto—. Hablaré con él a la vuelta de mi viaje. Es una promesa.

Antonio depositó un leve beso en los labios de la mujer de cabellos dorados justo antes de darse la vuelta y mirar a la puerta de su mansión donde un hombre alto de mirada fría, su cuñado y hermano en cuanto se casara con la belga, fruncía el ceño ante la escena. Sabía que no le era agradable a aquel individuo. Incluso era consciente de que este haría cualquier cosa para romper el compromiso. _"Pero ya no puede hacer nada... Emma y yo estaremos unidos para siempre en cuanto vuelva del viaje..." _pensó sonriendo con sorna. El hombre de cabellos dorados como los de su hermana se apoyaba en la pared de brazos cruzados mostrando así su negativa al evento que se produciría pronto y a lo incomodo que se sentía al estar en el hogar de aquel marine conocido, aunque muy pronto fuera a convertirse en su hogar también.

Caminó lentamente hacia la entrada de la mansión sin mirar a los sirvientes que trabajaban para él, todos a ambos lados del camino entre las escaleras y la entrada para despedir a su señor. Sabía que no los volvería a ver por un largo tiempo y aquello le entristecía. Quizás tardaría un año o dos en completar aquella pequeña misión que su propio hermano Francis le había encomendado, o quizás incluso más. Nunca había estado fuera de casa por más de siete meses. La idea de no descansar en su propia cama por más de un año se le antojaba agoniosa.

—Toño, ¡maldito bastardo!—gritó una voz a su espalda—. ¡No te vayas sin despedirme de ti, maldito idiota!

Se giró sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Su niñito del alma, el que era como un hijo de su misma sangre para él, bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad frotándose los ojos rojos de haber estado llorando durante toda la tarde. Su camisa, dos o tres tallas más grandes de lo adecuado, ondeó en el aire mientras bajaba lo más rápido posible las escaleras dispuesto a abrazar a su querido tutor antes de que se fuera y no pudiera verlo en mucho tiempo.

—¡Bastardo!—gritó saltando a los brazos del moreno y apoyando su lloroso rostro en el pecho de este mientras recibía su cariñoso abrazo que lo sujetó en el aire.

—Mi pequeño angelito...—murmuró el mayor meciendo al niño de cabellos castaños entre sus brazos.

Lovino no había aceptado muy bien el compromiso entre Emma y él, es más, se había enfadado tanto que se había encerrado en su cuarto y no había salido de este en días. Había declarado ante todos y a gritos su odio hacia los prometidos y todo lo que existía en la faz de la tierra. Y es que el niño pequeño quería al que era su padre adoptivo para él solo y que nadie más se acercara a él o le apartara de su lado. Adoraba ser el centro de atención del señor de la casa y si se casaba con aquella estúpida rubia extranjera nunca más lo volvería a ser. Era egoísta, llorica y malhumorado, pero aún así era realmente fácil cogerle cariño, por eso Antonio lo abrazó fuerte perdonándole por los escándalos de los días anteriores. No quería despedirse de él con una regañina.

—Volveré pronto...—prometió besando la frente de su ahijado, depositando su cuerpecito en el suelo con delicadeza—. Antes de lo que te esperes, ¿vale?

El niño asintió incapaz de formular palabra alguna, secándose las lagrimas con los puños de la camisa marrón oscura que llevaba puesta.

—¡Cuidad la casa por mi, por favor!—exclamó en alto saliendo de la casa con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Realmente molesto...—bufó el holandés apartándose de la pared para dirigirse a su cuarto—. Solo sabe montar escenitas estúpidas...

—Es realmente hermoso...—suspiró su prometida al borde del llanto imaginando el peligro al que se vería expuesto su amado en cuanto embarcara—. Ojalá vuelvas sano y salvo...—rezó tomando su colgante, el cual contenía una foto de Antonio sonriendo de oreja a oreja tal y como había echo mientras se despedía de todos. Lo sostenía firme entre sus manos como si con aquello le fuera a dar más fuerzas y suerte al chico.

Las sirvientas se acercaron al joven niño que no tratara de irse detrás de su padre. Pero este se quedó quiero mirando como se cerraban las puertas, sin poder ver a la única familia que le quedaba.

—Vuelve pronto...—lloriqueó frotando con las muñecas sus ojos llenos de cristalinas esferas.

* * *

><p>—Capitán Kirkland... Vincent Vanderhoeven está esperándole fuera, señor—anunció el rubio poseedor de unos hermosos ojos azules inclinando su cabeza hacia el frente.<p>

La estancia era grande, llena de miles de elementos y tesoros que el pirata había ido recogiendo, dando una pinta extravagante a aquel camarote. Aunque lo que más destacaba de toda la estancia era aquella enorme cama redonda cubierta de sabanas de seda y con unas cortinas aterciopeladas. Tenía la madera que conformaba aquel lecho lleno de dibujos fantasiosos y unos enormes y suaves cojines de todas las formas y tamaños apilados junto al cabecero. Había sido uno de los bienes que adquirió tiempo atrás en Turquía y quizás la cama más cómoda que aquel capitán pirata había podido probar desde que nació.

El pirata se levantó despacio alborotando con su mano izquierda su cabello, igual de dorado que el de su mano derecha, mientras bostezaba y deslizaba por su estomago desnudo los dedos de su mano derecha. Había olvidado que tenía una cita concertada con aquel noble prepotente. La idea de volverse a dormir se le antojaba demasiado.

—Mmmmmm... dile que pase...—bostezó el chico abriendo lo máximo que pudo sus ojos mostrando el iris esmeralda que poseían.

Su segundo al mando asintió haciendo una reverencia de nuevo. A pesar de ser un pirata, era educado y fiel al cien por cien a su capitán, no como el resto. Probablemente fuera el motivo por el que era su mano derecha. Este se incorporó caminando hacia la puerta que conduciría al despacho del capitán donde estaría esperando el noble que deseaba comprar lo servicios de su superior. Sus mejillas estaban algo enrojecidas, pues había visto desnudo al capitán y, aunque ambos fueran hombres, le daba pudor mirar a su superior totalmente desnudo.

—Demasiado inocente para la alta mar...—susurró para si mismo con una sonrisa socarrona mientras apoyaba ambas manos uno de los pilares de madera tallados que sostenían la estructura de aquella cama.

El pirata alargó uno de sus brazos atrapando entre sus manos la fina tela de un kimono rojo con detalles de dragones dorados de estilo asiático, que había conseguido en uno de sus múltiples viajes por los mares y las tierras orientales, y se lo aplicó por encima de su desnudo cuerpo cubriendo la mayor parte de este. Aquel pirata tenía una fama, un prestigio, y todos sabían cual era. Incluso aquel estúpido noble adinerado quien habría acudido a él por aquello. Todos siempre recurrían a él para aquel tipo de trabajo. Encendió su pipa dejándose caer sobre la montaña de cojines, adoptando una pose de aburrimiento y de superioridad que fue lo primero que vio el Señor Vanderhoeven cuando entró en su camerino. La sonrisa en el rostro del pirata se ensanchó al comprobar que era tal y como se lo había imaginado en cuanto sus subordinados le habían avisado sobre el hombre que intentaba ponerse en contacto con él. Era un hombre esbelto y realmente alto, pues llegaba a sacarle una cabeza y media a su segundo quien había guiado al invitado. También se notaba que era un noble aristócrata, pues su porte era recto y terso y su mirada desafiante e inexpresiva, como si le desaprobara a pesar de que iba a hacer tratos con él. Sus cabellos rubios se elevaban hacia arriba dando la impresión de que tenía una dorada llama viva en su cabeza y sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los suyos dirigiéndole una mirada fría y dura que hizo reír al capitán de aquel barco.

El aristócrata desvió la mirada, examinando cualquier detalle de la habitación, intentando desviar su mirada de la desnudez del Capitán Kirkland, zona que aún se podía ver a pesar de que llevaba un albornoz o similar puesto y que le inspiraba muy poca confianza. Conocía los rumores sobre aquel pirata y sobre lo que les hacía a los hombres que capturaba en alta mar. Sobre como los torturaba y los usaba como meros esclavos para satisfacerse. Muchos barcos de la milicia daban media vuelta en cuanto veían su bandera porque los hombres preferían la deshonra a aquel destino. Pero era debido a su conocimiento de aquellos rumores la razón por la cual se encontraba allí. Necesitaba que el pirata se encargara de capturar, usar y matar a un hombre por él. Nadie salvo el indeseable Kirkland lograría hacer tanto daño al hombre del que quería ocuparse urgentemente.

—Por lo menos podrías reservar las vistas para la persona de la quiero que te encargues, no es muy agradable hacer tratos con un hombre ligeramente ataviado—replicó el holandés apoyándose en una de las paredes de madera que había en la habitación.

—Mi barco. Mis reglas, querido—espetó el pirata adoptando una pose más cómoda adrede con la que acabó mostrando más de su cuerpo al invitado—. Quizás así puedas ver la... ¿cómo lo llamáis los nobles? Ah..._ transparencia_ de nuestro trueque—bromeó soltando una risa sonora pero suave.

En el rostro de Vincent se dibujó una mueca de desagrado hacia aquel hombre. No entendía como su desesperación había llegado a tal punto que se encontraba tratando con el que quizás era el más cínico y despreciable de todos los piratas que podría haber encontrado. Esperaba al menos que sus servicios compensaran aquel desagradable momento.

—Y hablando de mostrar vistas al hombre del que quieres que me ocupe...—dijo socarronamente el rubio después de dar una profunda calada de su pipa y dejando salir el humo despreocupadamente—. ¿Quién es él? ¿Un noble del que heredarías su fortuna? ¿Tú rival en el amor? ¿O quizás un viejo enemigo...?

El noble lanzó un sobre grande al lecho ignorando las palabras del último. Intentando contenerse para no meterle un puñetazo para hacerlo callar. De alguna forma, cada vez que habría la boca su crispación aumentaba considerablemente.

—En ese sobre encontrarás toda la información sobre el hombre en cuestión, y también sobre la tripulación y el barco que quiero que hundas cuando lo captures...—anunció el aristócrata posicionando se nuevo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus caros pantalones de tela negra—. Se llama Antonio Fernández Carriedo—se apresuró a detallar antes de que el pirata deshiciera la presión que ejercía el sello de cera que mantenía la carta cerrada—. Es como el hermano menor del noble francés que se ha empeñado en tu captura, Kirkland—espetó—. De hecho, se alza a la mar solamente para conseguir tu cabeza.

El inglés sonrió mientras abría el sobre y observaba la fotografía de color sepia del hombre al que tenía que hacer que viviera un infierno antes de morir. Se relamió al ver su rostro masculino y su enorme sonrisa llena de energía. Realmente se divertiría con aquel sujeto en el barco, y si no se divertía él dejaría que la tripulación entera lo hiciera, total, solo debía hacer que tuviera ganas de morirse antes de que lo mataran de la manera más deshonrosa posible, como siempre hacían. Todo noble o militar no conocía el verdadero infierno hasta que pisaba la cubierta de su barco.

—¿A qué es lindo mi futuro cuñado?—rió el aristócrata al ver el rostro interesado del pirata—. Sabía que te resultaría interesante, Toño no deja indiferente a nadie—afirmó sin dar tiempo a hablar al rubio—. Si cumples el trato, Kirkland, te colmaré de fortunas y me aseguraré de que dejen de perseguirte los marines de la flota de Bonnefoy... Lo único que debes hacer por mí es erradicar a esa asquerosa rata de la faz de la Tierra—la rabia del aristócrata al hablar del moreno era evidente tras sus palabras y el odio era tan intenso que los dos piratas de la habitación podían palparlo.

—¿Tu futuro cuñado...?—preguntó el capitán ensanchando su sonrisa—. Que gusto da encontrar un hombre de familia.

—Mi hermana es solo mía—replicó antes de dirigirse a la puerta del camarote, abandonando la habitación sin nisiquiera despedirse del hombre al que acababa de contratar.

El pirata se quedó observando la fotografía del chico al cual tenía que apresar y torturar hasta la muerte. La sonrisa sádica de su rostro no produjo más que miedo en su segundo al mando, quien se estremeció al escuchar su nombre.

—¿Tú qué crees, Alfred?—preguntó enseñándole la fotografía—. ¿Crees que podremos divertirnos con este individuo como es debido?

* * *

><p>—Teniente Carriedo, tenemos todos los preparativos a bordo y estamos listos para partir—anunció uno de sus subordinados dirigiéndole un saludo militar completamente bien realizado.<p>

—¿Cuántas veces os he dicho que os dejéis las formalidades y los saludos innecesarios?—protestó el moreno mostrando al marinero que le acababa de hablar una gran sonrisa y golpeando su hombro con absoluta tranquilidad—. Si está todo listo, diles que eleven el ancla y que se preparen para la juerga de esta noche—anunció entusiasmado mientras se dirigía a su camarote con las manos en la nuca en una pose completamente relajada y despreocupada.

—Teniente...

—¡Nada de peros!-protestó el capitán poniendo un ligero puchero—. Después de esta noche todo será trabajo y más trabajo, ¡vamos a divertirnos todos antes de salir del territorio protegido por los guardias de la costa!

El subordinado suspiró conocedor de su posición que impedía que tratara de razonar con aquel hombre. Por más que insistiera en que no se debería de realizar tales actos inadecuados para aquel tipo de misiones, el teniente Carriedo era conocido por el mundo entero por acabar realizando con éxito todas sus misiones aunque sus métodos fueran los más dudosos.

—Lo que usted ordene...—suspiró el hombre girándose hacia el resto de la tripulación para exclamar que levaran anclas.

El moreno sonrió tomando con fuerza el colgante de su cuello e imaginando el rostro de su amada Emma. No la volvería a ver en mucho tiempo, era consciente de la cantidad de tiempo que podía transcurrir antes de su reencuentro, pero aún así estaba dispuesto a casarse con ella en el momento en el que volviera a pisar tierra firme.

—Espérame querida... estaremos juntos antes de lo que imaginas...—prometió al viento en un susurro mientras liberaba del abrazo de su puño el colgante que contenía una foto de la chica que pensaba que amaría por el resto de su vida.

No era apenas consciente de lo que le estaba a punto de ocurrir.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Lista de personajes del fic:<strong> _

_Antonio Fernández Carriedo - España._

_Lovino Vargas - Italia del sur._

_Emma Vanderhoeven - Bélgica._

_Vincent Vanderhoeven - Holanda/Países Bajos._

_Arthur Kirkland - Reino Unido._

_Michelle Bonnefoy - Seychelles._

_Gilbert Beilschmidt - Prusia._

_Carlos Machado - Cuba._

_Alfred F. Jones - USA._


	2. Abordaje

**II – Abordaje**

* * *

><p>—¡El viento sopla fuerte en dirección contraria a nuestro rumbo!—exclamó el capitán de aquel barco asomando la parte superior de su cuerpo por la barandilla interior que daba a la cubierta—. ¡Replegad las velas y remad!—ordenó mientras saltaba por la barandilla, haciendo gala de su fuerza y su habilidad, y se dejaba caer sobre las tablas de madera que constituían el solido suelo del barco.<p>

—¡Si, capitán!—exclamaron muchos de sus subordinados mientras bajaban hacia la parte inferior del barco donde se encontraban los remos pero que solía estar abandonada o usada como bodega para las provisiones a menos que necesitaran usar los remos para poder avanzar cuando no soplaba viento o cuando este soplaba en contra suya (aunque algunos marineros usaban el lugar para holgazanear sin que les pillaran).

—¡Machado!-exclamó observando como un chico bastante joven pero fornido de tez oscura se paraba frente a él y le miraba esperando una orden directa de su superior—. ¡Vigila la dirección del barco!—ordenó dedicándole una gran sonrisa al menor—. Yo iré abajo a ayudar con los remos.

—¡Si, Teniente Carriedo!—exclamó el chico dedicándole un saludo militar a su superior para después correr en dirección contraria a los demás tripulantes para llegar al timón.

Antonio acompañó a su tripulación hacia sus puestos y dio la orden de abrir las ventanillas por las cuales extrajeron los remos y comenzaron a remar con fuerza. Cada uno de los hombres tiraba hacia delante y luego hacia detrás, de forma circular y continua, un gran remo que media dos veces más que su altura. Aquello les resultaba realmente agotador a los pocos minutos de comenzar a ejercitar los brazos en aquel extraño compás circular, pero aún así aquellos hombres podían aguantar varias horas remando en aquella habitación de madera simple que podía llegar a convertirse en un horrible horno al poco tiempo de estar remando todos juntos.

—¡Vamos! ¡Uno, dos, tres!—animó el marine infundiendo ánimos a sus hombres sin dejar de sonreír en todo momento.

No es que fuera un tonto temerario, bueno un poco si lo era, sino que, a lo largo de su vida dura en la marina y la guerra, había aprendido que una sonrisa siempre ayudaba a los demás en situaciones difíciles de aceptar o de afrontar. Sobretodo cuando era el líder quien sonreía. Aquello era lo que el español infundía a sus hombres: paz, calma y tranquilidad. Hacía lo que ningún otro hombre de la flota de su hermano había podido hacer nunca. Hacía que los hombres a su cargo se presentaran ante la batalla con una sonrisa en su rostro y con la mente despejada de cualquier duda sobre la guerra y sobre el bando por el que luchaban.

Antonio no era teniente por casualidad, ni mucho menos. Diez años atrás, un noble francés observó sus habilidades en el campo de batalla. Aquel hombre, Francis Bonnefoy, acogió al chico en su hogar como si fuera su hermano mayor en cuanto se enteró de su orfandad y de su vida en las calles. Le ayudó a subir de rango hasta la posición en la que se encontraba ahora y le colmó de riquezas a cambio de las victorias que le proporcionó tenerlo a su lado. Gracias a aquel hombre, era un noble rico que luchaba por la libertad de los pueblos y de las personas, creencias que el mismo hermano adoptivo le inculcó en su día cuando le enseñó lo que todo hombre noble debía de aprender en su juventud.

Años después de su última batalla, había recibido su nueva misión en una carta sellada de Francis, en la cual le pedía que partiera de inmediato para capturar al capitán Arthur Kirkland, el cual había atacado los barcos que llevaban las provisiones y las armas al ejercito francés y artífice de múltiples asesinatos y secuestros de su flota. Según parecía, aquel pirata había dado demasiados quebraderos de cabeza a aquella fuerza marítima y muchos mercaderes que abastecían a esta.

Así pues, el moreno había decidido partir a la mar cuanto antes para cumplir la misión que el hombre que le dio todo lo que tenía le había encomendado, posponiendo la boda con Emma hasta el día en el que volviera.

—¡Uno, dos, tres! ¡Eso es chicos! ¡Todos juntos!—gritó infundiéndoles ánimos y recibiendo los comentarios positivos de otros tripulantes que imitaban el buen humor de su superior, intentando ayudar a crear una mejor atmósfera en el lugar.

Sonrió complacido mientras escuchaba las palabras de sus tripulantes y miraba con fijeza el trozo de madera marrón arenoso que sostenía entre sus manos. Su único objetivo era capturar a aquella rata marina y llevarla ante la justicia, vivo o muerto, no importaba. Con suerte, podría volver a casa en muy poco tiempo y reencontrarse con su amada futura esposa.

Pensar en su hogar lo hizo estremecerse de añoranza. Solo habían pasado cuatro días desde que partió del puerto y ya les echaba de menos. La imagen del pequeño niño que le esperaba en su hogar le arrancó una melancólica sonrisa. Seguramente Lovino crecería mucho en aquel tiempo que no iba a estar en casa...

* * *

><p>El cuerpo del rubio se estremeció en sus brazos al recibir la embestida. El hombre sobre él ignoró el dolor que debió de sentir en aquel instante y continuó embistiendo mientras acariciaba el cuerpo del menor con los dedos de sus dos manos, explorándolo en su totalidad.<p>

Alfred arqueó la espalda debido al placer que le proporcionaba el sentir por completo a su amado capitán en su interior. Las manos de este recorrían su cuerpo haciendo breves paradas en aquellos puntos exactos donde más le gustaba que le tocaran y que aquel rubio pervertido había descubierto a base de aquel tipo de reuniones. Agarró las sabanas entre sus manos en cuanto el mayor se olvidó de los juegos sensuales y comenzaba a moverse con más rapidez en su interior, dejando de acariciarle y besarle, haciendo énfasis en golpearle con la cintura. Poco podía hacer en aquellos momentos que no fuerza mover, como podía, la cintura para facilitar la entrada y la salida del miembro del pirata e intentar no gemir demasiado alto. Kirkland empezó a mecer con violencia el miembro del menor, sacudiendo este al tiempo que le embestía, arrancando jadeos y gemidos que le incitaban a continuar con su trabajo ahí abajo.

Sin una palabra, el segundo del capitán se vino en su propio pecho soltando un jadeo ahogado que acabó siendo un gemido casi inaudible. El mayor siguió embistiendo unos minutos hasta que separó su cuerpo ligeramente del otro y empezó a sacudir con violencia su propia intimidad. Extasiado por el olor de la habitación, la imagen del rostro rojo, sudado y lleno de esperma del menor y los jadeos que producía este por el cansancio y el haber sido embestido hasta la saciedad, acabó viniéndose sobre el cuerpo de su subordinado con un gruñido.

Agotado, Arthur se dejó caer en su cama junto al cuerpo del otro, haciéndole señas una vez tumbado para que se vistiera y le dejara completamente solo. No le gustaba gustaba dormir acompañado. Menos aún cuando acababa de yacer con la persona en cuestión. Le molestaba despertarse junto a alguien que no fuera el viento del mar entrando por la ventana de su camarote. O ver a alguien al abrir los ojos por primera vez un día. Algo en su subconsciente le decía que aquello era algo malo que debía evitar. Y eso hacía.

Sin una palabra, el menor se limpió con la camisa que había llevado antes de aquel encuentro y se puso solo los pantalones antes de abandonar la habitación. Las piernas apenas le sostenían, es más, ni siquiera podía mantenerlas del todo rectas. Aquel pirata era un bruto en cuanto al sexo refería, por más fino que se presentara ante todo lo demás. Siempre que lo hacía con él, unas tres veces a la semana, acababa con un tremendo dolor en su cuerpo debido a las muchas rondas seguidas que el hombre le hacía cumplir. A veces llegaba a pensar si el único propósito que tenía en el barco era el de ser su esclavo sexual. Aunque, de serlo, tampoco le importaba mucho.

Pero para él aquello estaba bien, estaba genial. Desde que le salvó la vida cuando él apenas era un crío que se había enamorado del pirata con el cual se llevaba unos diez años de edad o parecido. Le había salvado la vida y ahora él se lo devolvía entregándose a él por completo, pues no había otra manera de agradecerle aquello y, además, satisfacer su deseo de sentirse querido por aquel extraño hombre que parecía no tener corazón ni palabras amables para nadie.

El día que Arthur Kirkland le salvó la vida, este todavía no se había convertido en pirata, es más, era un noble que vivía en la casa en la que sus padres trabajaban. Cuando le salvó la vida, él pensó que le compensaría convirtiéndose en su mayordomo personal y obedecería toda orden que este le diera hasta el día en que se fijara en él.

Pero, un día, un accidente ocurrió en las mansión de los Kirkland y su amado salvador desapareció de su vida de golpe, dejándolo solo y sin motivo para el cual vivir. Durante mucho tiempo lo buscó por todas partes, intentando descubrir que fue de aquel que un día salvó su vida, hasta que acabó encontrándolo en un poster de "Se Busca" con un precio exagerado bajo el letrero. Su vida cambió de rumbo aquel día acabando por convertirse en el más fiel de los perros falderos de la tripulación del pirata depravado que tenía como jefe. Y, nunca en su vida, había sido tan feliz como lo era entonces, pues, se sentía correspondido de alguna forma a sus sentimientos, aunque supiera que Arthur Kirkland no sentía nada por él ni llegaría a sentirlo nunca.

El capitán se quedó recostado en la cama dejando que sus parpados cayeran mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Mas le valía descansar aquel día pues, a la noche siguiente, él y su tripulación atacarían el barco donde se encontraba el hombre por el cual iba a ganar grandes honorarios y libertades. Y, también era el hombre que sustituiría al aburrido niño de ojos azules que usaba como compañero de cama habitual. Sentía que necesitaba un cambio de aires en sus actividades, un cambio con unos cabellos oscuros y una tez algo colorida.

Ya solo faltaban unas pocas horas para poder divertirse a su manera...

La sonrisa del pirata se ensanchó en su rostro mientras su cuerpo se adormecía comenzando a funcionar a una velocidad extremadamente lenta entrando en un estado que tenía como función el descansar después de todo aquel ejercicio que había echo. Su respiración fue disminuyendo las leves convulsiones que su pecho obtenía cada vez que sus pulmones se llenaban de aire marino. Antes de que se diera cuenta, su mente se había quedado atrapada en el mundo de los sueños en los que, una vez más, era una persona distinta que vivía tal y como a él le hubiese gustado vivir su vida en el pasado. Ocupándose de las tareas de su hogar, llevando con orgullo el apellido de su familia.

* * *

><p>Se dejó caer sobre el colchón dejando escapar un largo suspiro de entre sus carnosos labios. Con fuerza, su espalda chocó con el suave y blando colchón que contenía plumas de aves de su tierra natal en su interior. Los cabellos marrones oscuros se desperdigaron uniformemente por encima de las blancas sabanas, que solía usar normalmente, dejando al descubierto su frente repleta de pequeñas gotas cristalinas que le resultaron realmente refrescantes cuando el viento helado del mar las acarició tras entrar por su ventana.<p>

—Aaaaah...—suspiró llevándose una mano a la frente dibujando una dulce sonrisa complacida con sus labios—. Realmente ha sido agotador...—se dijo a si mismo sintiendo el dolor en sus hombros debido a la gran cantidad de tiempo que se había visto a remar contra el viento.

Lentamente, aún sintiendo el castigo del ejercicio sobre su cuerpo, alargó su brazo derecho y tomó una de sus almohadas rojas en su puño acercándosela para abrazarla entre sus musculosos brazos de guerrero. Después de dos horas de remar sin parar, el viento se volvió a poner a su favor dándoles un respiro a todos los tripulantes de aquel navío que desgastaban sus energías en hacer mover el barco en la dirección correcta. Si bien no se equivocaban en su calculo, llegarían a la isla que el pirata supuestamente usaba como base, en nueve días.

Nueve días solamente... Ni siquiera el español pensaba que aquello fuera a ser tan fácil.

—Baaaah...—protestó tomando sus pantalones para quitárselos despacio y lanzar estos a un lado del lecho quedando completamente desnudo en su cama—. Todo son problemas cuando uno emprende el viaje...—protestó mientras se rascaba el estomago con sus dedos indice y corazón pertenecientes a la mano zurda.

Pero si acababa pronto aquella misión podría volver a casa y reencontrarse con su amada belga, la cual le esperaba para contraer matrimonio a su llegada.

El pensar en la hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados y ojos azules hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco de nostalgia y su cuerpo reaccionara ante las imágenes que se le habían pasado por la mente al darse cuenta de su propia desnudez. En realidad había pensado en lo que ocurriría tras la boda demasiadas veces como para contarlas con los dedos de sus manos, en su luna de miel con la chica que se mantenía completamente virgen solamente para él.

Su imaginación voló lejos mientras su mano se deslizaba hacia abajo llegando a acariciar su zona inferior con lentitud, sin moverse demasiado aún. Aunque nunca hubiera visto a la chica con menos ropa que un vestido largo que limitaba cualquier imaginación, Antonio imaginó el aspecto que seguramente tendría el cuerpo de la menor añadiéndole unas curvas de gran volumen tal y como él deseaba que la chica las tuviera en el momento de la verdad. Su miembro comenzó a recibir las sacudidas que la mano le ofrecía mientras su mente se envolvía de la imagen de sus senos voluminosos y suaves tomados entre sus manos mientras sus labios se encontraban con los dulces y suaves de su compañera sentimental. El placer que el enviaba aquel acto punzó su mente obligando a mover la mano sin descanso por más dolor que experimentara en su agotado hombro.

Las imágenes del cuerpo desnudo de su mujer le ayudaron a consolarse una vez más en aquellos duros y largos días del mar y a experimentar aquel placer que solo el roce en aquella zona reservada le permitía obtener. Su cintura se retorció un poco hacia el lado izquierdo mientras su miembro se humedecía y se venía en su mismo pecho, manchando también gran parte de las sabanas blancas sobre las que se encontraba.

Cerró los ojos suspirando y dejando que lentamente el sueño cayera sobre él, sintiendo como si flotara en el aire en vez de estar apoyado sobre el tierno colchón. No había nada mejor que echar una cabezadita después de aquel tipo especial de ejercicio. Además, era tan tarde ya que el sol hacía tiempo que se había puesto y la mayoría de la tripulación se había marchado a descansar preparados para el soleado día marino del día siguiente. Solo una ligera guardia se mantenía despierta en la cubierta del navío.

Cerró los ojos durante lo que le parecieron unos breves segundos más su descanso llegó a su fin por el toque de unos nudillos en su puerta, despertando al capitán de toda ensoñación.

Rápidamente, saltó de la cama tomando sus pantalones antes de frotarse las manchas de su pecho con la camisa que usó aquel día. Se colocó con rapidez la prenda y se abrochó esta en la cintura mientras alzaba la voz al indicar al chico que podía entrar, preguntándose qué podía traer a alguien a llamar a su puerta durante aquellas altas horas de la noche.

El chico que entró en su camarote jadeaba agotado y le miraba con angustia mezclada con miedo.

—Señor... los piratas nos atacan...—anunció cayendo sobre el marco de la puerta experimentando un terrible dolor en su brazo izquierdo, el cual se encontraba herido y ensangrentado—. La rata Kirkland, señor...—jadeó.

Los ojos del moreno se abrieron en par en par y tomó al subordinado por una de sus axilas y lo depositó en la cama despacio arrancando un poco de tela de sus pantalones para enrollarla alrededor de la herida que tenía el menor en su hombro intentando evitar que sangrara más por la herida.

—¿Cuántos son?—preguntó al herido que jadeaba de dolor sobre su lecho.

—Muchos... muchísimos... están... están atacando la cubierta...

El hombre de cabellos castaños no tardó en salir corriendo hacia la puerta sin ponerse algo siquiera en la parte superior del cuerpo y atravesó su despacho a toda velocidad para abrir la puerta que le llevaría a la cubierta donde sus hombres luchaban a muerte con los piratas que les habían pillado por sorpresa en plena noche. No esperaban ser atacados después de aquel día agotador. Ninguno de sus hombres estaba lo suficiente descansado como para poder oponer gran resistencia a la invasión pirata después de aquel fatídico día remando. Antonio se preguntó si aquellas ratas habían estado esperando todo aquel tiempo por una oportunidad como aquella.

La cubierta era un mar de cuerpos y restos de estos cubiertos por un manto carmesí intenso. El estomago del español se contrajo al ver a la mitad de sus tripulantes amontonados como si nada en la parte izquierda de la cubierta del barco militar, como si fueran piezas de carne de ganado enfermo.

—¿Eres tú el Teniente Antonio Fernández Carriedo?—preguntó una voz ronca proveniente de la seca garganta de un mal aseado pirata calvo que sostenía un mandoble ensangrentado y que se encontraba frente a los pocos supervivientes de su tripulación.

Miró a los asustados rostros de sus subordinados. Todos ellos estaban atados con cadenas los unos a los otros y presentaban multitud de heridas menores de la pelea que habían mantenido con los invasores. Se preguntó como no había escuchado la pelea desde su camarote y se maldijo a si mismo por haber abandonado a su gente de aquella manera.

—Sí—afirmó levantando el rostro con superioridad.

Sabía que de poco le servía lanzarse contra los piratas cuando ni siquiera tenía un arma en mano. Estaba acabado e iba a morir. Iba a morir y todavía no se había casado con su amada. Iba a morir y todavía no había visto crecer al pequeño y tímido italiano que le llamaba "padre" cuando nadie estaba cerca intentando mantener su imagen de tipo duro. Iba a morir y todavía no había echo la mitad de las cosas que quería hacer en aquella vida.

Y no solo él moriría. Junto con él, toda la tripulación de valientes hombres que se habían unido a su causa iban a ir al mundo de los muertos por culpa de aquellas asquerosas ratas de agua salada. Por su culpa, muchos jóvenes que apenas hacía días habían cumplido la mayoría de edad y se habían unido a su tripulación iban a morir sin experimentar aún lo que era sentirse un hombre adulto. Por su culpa y su despiste, todos aquellos que confiaron en él morirían aquella noche.

Las llamas de las antorchas de los piratas crepitaban en la oscura noche iluminando sus depravados y sucios rostros. Unos rostros más parecidos a los de los animales salvajes que a los de los humanos.

—El capitán quiere hablar contigo...—dijo con sorna otro de ellos apoyando el codo de su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo del primero que había hablado y dedicándole una sonrisa burlona—. Te prometemos que no les asesinaremos brutalmente como al resto si te entregas.

—¿Lo prometéis?—preguntó el chico tomando con rabia la barandilla desde la cual podía ver a los asquerosos piratas que habían acabado con la vida de sus preciados compañeros.

—Lo prometemos...—dijeron los piratas sonriendo para si mismo mientras veían bajar al capitán del barco asediado, dirigiéndose desarmado hacia donde estaban ellos.

Los piratas se abalanzaron sobre él sin recibir oposición alguna, apresando sus brazos en cadenas de hierro y su cuello en una correa similar a la de un perro que terminaba en una larga cadena con la cual obligarlo a caminar. Habían tenido suerte y podrían traer sin ningún rasguño o herida al individuo que necesitaban, lo cual haría que el Capitán Kirkland recibiera con mejor humor las buenas noticias.

Con la cabeza baja e incapaz de demostrar su rostro a su tripulación (Un rostro que no mostraba su animada sonrisa española por primera vez en su vida), se dejaba llevar por los tirones de aquellas ratas marinas que se burlaban de él por haber preferido entregarse por las vidas de sus subordinados en vez de luchar por su libertad como un hombre de verdad. Pensando que si no oponía resistencia alguna, sus hombres vivirían y les dejarían marchar impunes, ya que parecía que aquel abordaje tenía como foco su persona. Escuchó sus insultos controlando su ira, aguantó sus mofas y los tirones de la correa con la cual le llevaban como si fuera un simple animal e incluso se mordió la lengua para callarse cuando uno de ellos le asestó una patada en la espalda para que fuera más rápido.

Una vez en el barco de los piratas, el moreno observó con asco y con lagrimas de impotencia como uno de los piratas que le habían apresado encendía el barco en el cual se encontraba viajando momentos antes y donde aún estaban encadenados al mástil los supervivientes de su tripulación. Su cuerpo se estremeció en un sollozo silencioso mientras los piratas gritaban de euforia al proclamar aquella victoria rastrera.

—¡LO PROMETISTEIS!—exclamó echo una furia, intentando removerse en vano.

—Prometimos que no morirían brutalmente como el resto—dijo el mismo pirata que le había ofrecido aquel trato—. Aunque supongo que morir quemado es una muerte brutal y dolorosa. Después de todo, ¿quién se fía de la palabra de un bucanero?—dijo con sorna estallando en una sonora carcajada después de haber hablado, siendo coreado por el resto de hombres alrededor del prisionero.

Apresado y sin la más mínima posibilidad de escapar de aquel barco, Antonio se podía considerar hombre muerto. A pesar de que pronto descubriría que la muerte era un placer comparado con una ligera estancia en ese lugar.


	3. Esclavo

_**Capitulo 3 – Slave of the evil**_

Su cara se estrelló contra el suelo de madera negra de la mazmorra del barco pirata a gran velocidad después de que uno de los que le apresaron momentos antes le lanzara contra el suelo. Cristalinas gotas de sudor se escaparon de la raíz de su cabello y fueron a parar en el suelo, cerca de donde su rostro se estrelló sin ninguna delicadeza, rompiéndole el tabique de la nariz y haciéndole sangrar, aunque no con mucha abundancia pues fue una rotura leve pero dolorosa. Las risas secas de los rudos y asquerosos piratas le golpeaban los oídos y el cerebro como si de agujas de metal afiladas se trataran. Aquellas risas encogieron más el cuerpo del español quien, entre que estaba asustado y en estado de shock tras haber visto incinerarse el barco donde estaban todos sus subordinados y compañeros y donde todos fueron abasto de las llamas y de los filos sedientos de los sables que aquellos cerdos inhumanos usaban, permanecía quieto y silencioso la llegada de la muerte o que le sacaran para hablar con el capitán para acabar con aquello lo antes posible.

Ya sabía lo que le ocurriría en aquel barco seguía vivo durante mucho más tiempo. La fama de asquerosos que tenían los piratas no era debida a su desaliñado aspecto y su olor corporal repugnante, se la habían ganado tras violar a todos los prisioneros que hacían en sus abordajes. Si seguía con vida después de hablar con el capitán del barco, de seguro que todos aquellos hombres se abalanzarían sobre él y le harían cosas que el mismo Dios tachaba de inhumanas y las proponía como pecado. Los tres piratas que le habían acompañado hasta la mazmorra estaban en la entrada de la celda improvisada en el interior del barco pirata y le miraban con cierta mirada pervertida en sus rostros. Se imaginaban el momento en el que el rubio acabara de torturar al español y les entregaría al chico de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes que jadeaba sensualmente a unos pasos de ellos. Se imaginaban el momento en el que el rubio cejón les daría permiso para usar el cuerpo del teniente Carriedo hasta destrozarlo y acabar con la vida de este.

Uno de los piratas se acercó a los barrotes de metal mal instaurados que guardaban al español en aquella celda improvisada y se colgó de ellos cual mono, apoyando su cintura entre los barrotes.

-¡Perra!-gritó llamando al español.-¡Tú, perra! ¿Ves esto? ¿Eh, perra? ¿Lo ves?-preguntó con voz la voz seca y burlona mientras golpeaba suavemente los barrotes con la entrepierna una y otra vez resaltando esa zona de entre las demás.-¡Esto es lo último que sentirás antes de morir perra!-exclamó comenzando a reír cruelmente haciendo que Antonio se encogiera más de asco y terror.

-Lovino...-sollozó aferrando la cruz de su cuello.-Nunca te veré crecer...nunca te volveré a ver...mi pequeño...-apretó con fuerza la cruz y se encogió más aún, dedicando aquellos pensamientos al niño al que había adoptado como hijo y al que había cuidado como tal, depositando en él todas las esperanzas de que fuera grande, fuerte y poseedor de un futuro brillante que él nunca vería.

Al otro lado del inmenso océano, el italiano lloraba en su cama y alejaba a gritos de su habitación a todo aquel que se acercara por la puerta e intentara cruzarla para hablar con él. Hacía apenas unas horas, las noticias de que el barco donde estaba su tutor había sido abordado e incinerado, sin dejar superviviente alguno. Hacía apenas unas horas que le habían dicho que la persona a la que más quería del universo había muerto a manos de unos depravados piratas y que nunca más lo volvería a ver cruzando el umbral de su hogar con su enorme sonrisa y una cesta de tomates bajo el hombro. Que nunca más le volvería a escuchar decir "te traje todos estos para ti solo Lovino". Que nunca más podría sentir sus brazos alrededor suya mientras le besaba la nuca en vez de regañarle cuando algo se le caía o se le rompía.

-Bastardo...idiota...no puedes haber muerto...¡Tienes que estar vivo bastardo!-gritó ahogando sus lagrimas contra el cojín hecho de plumas.-¡No has muerto! ¡Tú no puedes morir!-exlcamó levantándose de golpe y corriendo hacía la puerta, abriendo esta y golpeando a dos de las sirvientas que se asomaban por ella preocupadas.

Las ignoró completamente, necesitaba ir a un lugar, un lugar en especial de aquella casa que solo conocían él y el español. De seguro que estar allí le ayudaba, le ayudaba a que los recuerdos fueran tan dulces que su perdida no fuera dura, a poder añorarlo con más cariño del que ya lo hacía, para evitar que sus lagrimas siguieran manchando su pequeño rostro.

En seguida llegó al lugar, un escondite cerca del mirador que había en el centro del hermoso jardín lleno de flores y de verdor. El escondite no era, ni nada más ni nada menos, una caseta de madera construida por las propias manos del español y que quedaba oculta desde fuera por la intensidad de follaje que tenían los arboles que se apegaban los unos contra los otros en aquel punto, pero que desde dentro se podía ver a la perfección todo el jardín y el interior del mirador. Sin pensar se subió al árbol y se internó en la caseta tumbándose en un sillón echo de plumas y tela que había bajo la ventana que daba al mirador.

Él y Antonio habían jugado a los vigías en aquel lugar durante mucho tiempo, hasta que él mismo se había cansado y le había dicho a su tutor que dejara de ser tan infantil y de proponerle jugar a aquello. Pero en verdad si que quería jugar, la cosa es que le daba vergüenza estar a solas con el español porque había descubierto que lo veía con unos ojos diferentes a los que le debería ver.

-Toño...-sollozó con una sonrisa suave pintada en sus rostros mientras se sonrojaba un poco.-Nunca llegaré a decirte que quería ocupar el lugar de Emma y que por eso no quise que te casaras con ella...-murmuró.

El italiano penas tenía nueve años, prácticamente un niño a los ojos del español. Ya por la diferencia de edad el pequeño ya sabía que lo suyo con su tutor iba a ser imposible. Por la diferencia de edas y por el echo de que ambos eran hombres y el mayor creía que la homosexualidad era un pecado enfermizo.

Una voz proveniente del mirador le rescató de sus pensamientos y le obligó a mirar por la ventana por la curiosidad. El asqueroso danés que le caía tan mal estaba hablando con un hombre en el mirador, reunidos lejos de la casa y en secreto al parecer.

-...entonces sigue vivo, ¿no?-preguntó el danés mientras se asomaba a uno de los costados del mirador.

-Si, mi señor, sigue vivo, pero no por mucho tiempo.-afirmó el otro hombre sin moverse de su sitio.-Usted pagó para que se torturara y matara al teniente Carriedo y a apenas hace un día que lo mantenemos preso en el barco, aunque no tardaremos mucho en acabar con él.

El danés apoyó ambas manos en la barandilla y se quedó observando el lugar donde estaba la caseta sin ver nada debido al tremendo follaje. Realmente le parecía haber escuchado algo proveniente de aquel lugar, un respingo a un gritito ahogado. Pero allí no había nada más que hojas y hojas, nada que le debiera de llamar la atención.

-Entonces pues irte y decirle a tu capitán que vuelva a mandarte cuando esté muerto ese asqueroso malnacido...-espetó el rubio sin girarse.-Y enhorabuena, nunca pensé que un pirata pudiera arreglar su aspecto tanto como para no apestar a dos kilómetros de distancia.

Malhumorado, el segundo hombre desapareció del lugar sin decir palabra alguna mientras el holandés miraba fijamente el lugar donde Lovino temblaba por lo que acababa de oír y por el echo de que el mayor no paraba de mirar el lugar donde estaba él, como si pudiera verle a través de la capa verdosa que le debía de cubrir. El alivio del menor no cupo en si cuanto vio alejarse al holandés dándole a entender que no le había descubierto.

-Así que...no ha muerto...-jadeó el menor dejando de llorar, rabioso por el complot que acababa de escuchar de parte del holandés con los piratas.-Debo contárselo a tío Francis...

Salió corriendo de la casa y bajo del árbol con total destreza. Debía correr a su habitación y escribirle sobre aquello al francés, debía hacerlo para que este mandara su flota a salvar al español. Francis lo haría, ya que para él Antonio también era muy importante y, de seguro, que estaba apenado por la noticia de su supuesta muerte. Lo que el italiano no vio fue la oscura sombra que se escondía apenas unos pasos allá, observando al chiquillo que había espiado su conversación con el pirata.

-No sabes donde te metes enano...-bufó Vincent con una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro.

**XXX**

Los barrotes que tapaban su apisonamiento fueron abiertas con gran estruendo. Estruendo que hizo que Antonio levantara la cabeza pestañeando varias veces sorprendido. Se había quedado dormido tras forcejear varias veces cuando sintió que los piratas le encadenaban contra la pared, de espaldas al resto del lugar y con la vista en la pared de la celda. Sabía que le iban a violar, lo sabía. No podía escapar, ni moverse. Si se revolvía lo golpearían hasta dejarlo exhausto y continuar con su trabajo en la entrada del español.

Aún así intentó escapar, aunque fuera para que tuvieran que matarlo para impedir que escapara, solo para acabar con aquello antes de ser manchado por el pecado. Aunque no pudo ser. Los amarres eran demasiado fuertes y el numero de piratas del barco era demasiado elevado como para que pudiera siquiera cruzar la puerta de barrotes sin que le volvieran a reducir, capturar y encadenar.

-Mmmm...así que ese traserito moreno pertenece a nuestro querido prisionero...-observó una voz divertida, joven y descarada, a sus espaldas obligando al español a mirar, girando el rostro lo máximo que podía, al propietario de la voz.

Era apenas un crío. Un crío rubio de ojos verdes oscuros y con unas enormes y pobladas cejas encima de sus arrogantes ojos. Pero no era un crío normal y corriente. Por la ropa que llevaba y la increíble cantidad de oro que llevaba en su cuello y en sus dedos, supuso que aquel muchacho, que tendría dos pares de años menos que él al fin y al cabo, era el capitán del barco en el que se encontraba. El capitán se acercó a su posición y se sentó en una silla que habían colocado en la mitad de la sala mirando divertido al español, encadenado de manera que mostrara al completo su trasero cubierto por unos pantalones rotos y sudados. Su pecho estaba al descubierto, más bien la espalda ya que era lo que veía Arthur, dejando entre ver como las gotas de sudor repasaban los músculos de este y como ayudaba a perfilar los huesos de las vertebras y los omóplatos.

-Pequeño hispano...-murmuró el capitán con una sonrisa ansiosa en su pervertido rostro de pirata.-¿Cómo se siente cuando el cazador es cazado por su presa? ¿Cómo se siente al enterarse de que el hombre al que debías matar te estaba esperando para acabar contigo?-preguntó alzando la voz para que su voz traspasara los tímpanos del chico.

El moreno abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Acaso...aquel chico sabía de su misión? ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? ¿Acaso alguien le había traicionado? ¿Quién? ¿Francis? No podía ser, el francés le había asignado la misión mediante aquella carta mecanografiada que había llegado a su hogar semanas antes. ¿Quién más conocía de la misión? Solo sus criados y su futura esposa. ¿Alguno de sus queridos subordinados le había traicionado? ¿O...su misma amada le había traicionado entregándolo a aquella tripulación depravada?

-¿Qué pasa?-espetó el inglés levantándose.-¿No te vas a revolver? ¿No vas a gritar y a intentar escapar?-exclamó aburrido con una mueca despectiva en el rostro. Vincent le había prometido un buen juguete, y el español sumiso no llegaba a eso.-Vamos a tener que "estimularte" por lo que se ve...Emma-san me dijo que serías un buen esclavo y que me harías gozar...-mintió con el rostro ensombrecido mientras desplegaba un látigo que había traído consigo por si a un caso necesitaba más estimulo durante el sexo.

-¿Em...ma...?-El nombre de la belga salió de su boca en un jadeo incrédulo mientras asimilaba la idea. Emma le había traicionado. No le amaba ni lo iba a hacer nunca. La mujer a la que amaba con locura le había entregado antes de su boda a numerosos hombres que deseaban destrozar su cuerpo entre orgasmos.-¿Emm...?-pero las palabras quedaron ahogadas en su garganta mientras el latigo del rubio azotaba su espalda, cortando limpiamente esta y dejando un temible escozor allí donde la carne se partía y liberaba un ardiente y gélido liquido color carmesí.

El grito del español hizo sonreír más aún al capitán pirata quien, sin dejar de golpear al chico con menos fuerza debido a la distancia a la que se encontraba a cada golpe, se iba a acercando a el lentamente hasta situarse a su espalda, acariciando sus múltiples heridas ensangrentadas. El ardiente y fino látigo se cernió sobre el cuello del moreno ahogándolo mientras el pirata lamía una de sus heridas más grandes haciéndole experimentar el temible escozor de la batalla entre las bacterias infecciosas de la celda y los anticuerpos de la bilis que contenía la saliva del Kirkland. El moreno se revolvió con toda su alma, intentando golpear al rubio y lográndolo con el codo o con la espalda en algunas sacudas fuertes de su cuerpo. Lo que Antonio no sabía es que aquello excitaba más al ojiverde. Cada golpe, cada empujón, cada grito de dolor y jadeo escapado de los labios del moreno le embriagaban llevándolo al éxtasis incluso antes de comenzar a embestir su precioso trasero moreno.

-Mi pequeño español...-ronroneó y separó el látigo del cuello del chico aliviando su respiración.-Voy a hacer que tu trasero virgen disfrute de su primer festín de manera dura, hosca, pero extasiante a la vez...-los pantalones del moreno desparecieron de golpe, cayendo a los pies de este y dejando a plena vista su traserito desnudo al hombre.

Antonio se revolvió en el sitio, moviendo su trasero lo máximo que podía y con el sus manos y pies para intentar librarse de aquel confinamiento y evitar ser desvirgado por el capitán pirata que quería herirlo con fuerza y gravedad. Si se quedaba quieto, no era solo la virginidad lo que podía perder. Podía perder su reputación y honor como hombre al dejarse hacer como una mujer. Podía perderse a si mismo en aquel acto, convirtiéndose en alguien débil y enfermizo sometido por otra persona. Podía perder el acceso al paraíso de Dios, el cual no aceptaba a aquellos que habían cometido el pecado de tener relaciones carnales con una persona de su mismo genero. Y, lo más importante, era que podía morir en aquel juego con el bruto pirata. Podía acabar desangrándose completamente y muriendo mientras es violado en aquella asquerosa celda que olía a cadáver.

-¡A...alejate monstruo!-exclamó el español moviendo con fuerza la mano derecha y arrancando de golpe el grillete que sometía esta mano contra la pared.

Aunque ese acto, que sorprendió en gran medida al pirata dándole a conocer la grandiosa fuerza del hispano, no pudo detener la invasión que experimentó por detrás y el inmenso dolor que sintió en aquel momento. Un dolor desgarrador atravesó el trayecto desde su trasero hasta su mente alterando todos los nervios de su cuerpo, convirtiéndolos en pequeños mensajeros microscópicos que se clavaban en su carne haciéndole sentir el peor de los dolores infernales. Un dolor que latió incansablemente en su mente y que hizo que dejara de sentir el liquido cálido y carmesí que salía por su entrada mientras era forzada a abrirse de manera increíble. Un dolor que fue acompañado de un aullido desesperado y doloroso del español, grito que fue oído por toda la tripulación del barco e incluso por las inocentes gaviotas que volaban en dirección a la costa más cercanas.

El inglés había introducido el mango del látigo de golpe en su trasero, sin darle oportunidad a arrancar el segundo grillete de la pared y quedar con las manos libres para atacarle. El cuerpo del moreno se estremeció contra la pared mientras las lagrimas surgían de sus ojos y caían por sus mejillas y por su cuello tras perfilar la linea de la mandibular. La fuerza de sus músculos desapareció momentáneamente mientras el mango seguía en su interior sin moverse del lugar y la lengua del inglés lamía las lagrimas que habían caído por su cuello mezcladas con el sudor y la suciedad que ya tenía antes.

-Este...es el sabor del manjar de los dioses...-susurró sensualmente el pirata comenzando a mover el mango en el interior del chico, escuchando de nuevo los placenteros gritos de dolor que emanaba el ojiverde al cual mantenía preso.

Su entrepierna no aguantaba más. El bulto en sus pantalones era realmente agobiante, por lo que se desnudo de cintura para abajo mientras con la otra mano ayudaba a masturbar analmente al mayor, pues era mucho más alto y viejo que él, a contra de su voluntad. El español no se podía mover aunque quisiera, el dolor era demasiado fuerte como para poder conservar las fuerzas que había logrado sacar en un subidón de adrenalina momentos antes. Ya no podía librarse de la presa del mayor, ni tampoco evitar lo que iba a venir.

Nuevos lagrimas surgieron de sus ojos. No surgieron por el echo de que acababa de perder la virginidad, la dignidad, el orgullo, la hombría, el acceso al paraíso y, seguramente, iba a perder la vida poco después. No lloraba por el temor a la muerte y a la tortura eterna del infierno donde los infieles eran castigados a morir una y otra vez durante el resto de vida del universo entero. Lloraba por el echo de que, en un interior muy profundo, una parte de él estaba disfrutando de lo que el pirata le daba. Lloraba por que el sentirse completo en aquella parte de su cuerpo, en aquello que siempre había sido un hueco vacío, se estaba llenando de pecado y él estaba gozándolo inconscientemente aunque su mente le gritara que estaba mal y que no debía de sentir aquellas cosas.

-¡B...basta!-gritó el español mientras lloraba y volvía a revolverse de nuevo.

-No pararé...hasta venirme dentro tuya...-afirmó el capitán Kirkland sacando el mango del látigo ensangrentado de aquella zona que latía con vida propia entre el dolor y el placer, e introdujo de una estocada su miembro en él.

Un nuevo jadeo se escapó de los labios del español, esta vez casi sonando como un gemido de placer aunque el español no lo reconociera en su mente. El miembro del inglés era más estrecho que el mango del látigo que se había introducido antes, por lo que el dolor fue menor y dejó al ojiverde disfrutar con remordimientos del tamaño de largo que golpeaba una zona en su interior que le lograba volver loco de placer. Una de las manos del rubio agarró su cintura y la otra se cernió sobre su cuello, comenzando a ahorcarlo para que gimiera entre jadeos ahogados mientras comenzaba a embestir con fuerza, golpeando una y otra vez el punto que le daba aquel morboso y pecador placer que experimentaba.

-P...par...a...p...or...f...favor...-sollozó Antonio mientras sentía la mano del inglés en su cuello y su miembro entrar y salir, ya sin ninguna dificultad, de su entrada.

Los sollozos del moreno ayudaron al chico a augmentar la velocidad de sus embestidas y a moverse más rápido, llegando más rápido que nunca en su vida al momento clave mientras veía como el miembro del español quedaba completamente recto debido al placer que secretamente experimentaba y se inflaba cerca del mismo final que el suyo.

Con un jadeo de placer y un fuerte sablazo que reventó el punto de placer en el interior del español, el inglés se vino en su interior mientras veía la semilla del hispano sobresalir de su miembro y golpear la pared como si nada, como si no estuviera mal.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Arthur se apartó inmediatamente del chico, dejándolo colgando de una sola muñeca y jadeando aún ahogándose. Se puso su capa pirata por encima de los hombros y se dirigió a la puerta para encararse a los dos guardias con una sonrisa placentera y perversa en su rostro tras la increíble sesión de sexo que había tenido con el esclavo. Hubiese repetido varias veces más, de eso estaba seguro. Pero de haberlo echo hubiera acabado con la vida de este, quedándose sin juguete valioso durante las siguientes semanas que pensaba usarlo y domarlo para luego matarlo cuando el holandés reclamara su cabeza. Necesitaba volver a aquel ojiverde su esclavo sexual, sobretodo ahora que había visto lo increíblemente sexy que este podía ser, mientras practicaban el sexo más morboso que existía.

-Lavadlo, curadlo y vestidlo.-ordenó.-Quiero encontrarlo completamente nuevo para mañana cuando decida volver a jugar con él.-declaró hablando del chico como si de un muñeco se tratara y los guardias fueran los jugueteros que le arreglarían la rotura que este había sufrido mientras jugaba con él.-Y ni se os ocurra ponerle una mano encima...-amenazó alejándose pasillo arriba.-Ese esclavo es mío, y será solo mío hasta el día que muera en mis propias manos...


	4. Secretos

_**Capitulo 4 – Nuestro secreto**_

Para cuando despertó, la sangre, el sudor, la mugre y la semilla del pirata habían desparecido de su cuerpo junto a su desnudez, ya que, una fina y desgastada camisa de tela blanca oscurecida cubría suavemente la zona que había sobre su cintura, sobre la cual se encontraba unos finos pantalones extremadamente cortos que dejaban entrever su zona intima. La suciedad solamente se hallaba en sus rodillas, que tocaban al desnudo el sucio suelo lleno de sudor, lagrimas, suciedad, polvo y fluidos reproductores masculinos. El resto de su cuerpo, incluido su cabellera de color castaño oscuro, había sido frotado, enjabonado y lavado con detalle, borrando de él toda marca de lo sucedido la noche anterior bajo el cuerpo del descarado pirata inglés de ojos esmeralda centelleantes y arrogantes. Borrando de él toda evidencia de su inocencia perdida, pero dejándole el tremendo dolor que le azotaba desde las piernas hasta el cerebro, el dolor que compartían todos y cada uno de los nervios del joven español que deseaba morir en aquel instante, aunque supiera que no habría paraíso para alguien como él. El dolor se extendía por todo su cuerpo, sin ser capaz de concentrarse en un lugar en concreto, ya que Antonio no podía sentir su trasero en aquellos instantes debido al desgarramiento que había tenido la noche anterior. El Capitán Kirkland entró en él sin prepararlo antes, abriéndolo de golpe y sin tregua alguna, volviéndolo débil, sumiso e indefenso bajo su mirada electrizante y sus doloras embestidas que acabaron por hacerle disfrutar.

Los recuerdos aún azotaban su mente para poder darle sentido a las enormes lagrimas que por sus ojos caían suavemente, rozando su piel de un moreno mediterráneo mientras recorría el trayecto entre sus parpados y el frío y pegajoso suelo de la celda. Recuerdos que intentaban ocultar la verdadera razón de las lagrimas de este. La razón por la cual el chico se sentía vacío y confuso en aquellos instantes, asimilando la idea de que toda su vida había sido una tremenda farsa a si mismo, como si estuviera soñando despierto y despertara dándose cuenta de, aunque ese sueño fuera increíblemente bello que había sido su sueño, nunca podría hacer realidad las visiones que había tenido aquella noche entre las dulces y cálidas sabanas.

Había disfrutado con el acto sexual del inglés, ¡y tanto que había disfrutado! Cuando el inglés se vino en su interior su cuerpo entero reaccionó de manera subconsciente, obligándolo a mostrar aquel placer que había mantenido oculto durante el acto y que ahora fingía no haber sentido para poder someterse al juicio divino con la certeza de su inocencia. Tanto su mente como su cuerpo habían sentido aquel espasmo cálido que le recorrió momentos antes de venirse sobre la fría y sucia pared de la cual se había alejado al completo para olvidar aquel sentimiento y cortar los recuerdos de la noche anterior al completo. Si admitía aquel sentimiento, admitía sentirse atraído por el cuerpo de los hombres, y aquello era uno de los más temibles pecados que impedían la entrada al jardín eterno de su Dios padre y señor al cual tanto adoraba y veneraba. Si admitía lo ocurrido, se volvería loco y perdería el poco honor que quedaba en él.

Ninguna cadena le impedía el movimiento de pies y manos como el día anterior. Su cuerpo había sido liberado de toda atadura ahora que este se encontraba completamente dolorido y le era imposible moverse debido a la contradicción que recibía al intentar ponerse en movimiento. Su celda era bastante espaciosa y fresca, por lo que el escaso movimiento fue agradecido por una suave brisa de aire gélido que renovó sus sentidos y le ayudó a despejarse un poco de aquella ensoñación que le azotaba. Sus captores le miraban entre risas desde el otro de los barrotes, incomodando su estancia y haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera bajo las perversas miradas de los hombres que se contenían por el echo de que él era el juguete especial de su capitán. Solamente por aquel motivo.

-Abrid la celda, viejos asquerosos.-protestó una voz juvenil y llena de vida antes de que sus oídos lograran captar el sonido de la puerta entre los barrotes deslizarse hacía el interior de la mazmorra improvisada en el interior del barco pirata.

Abrió ambos ojos para observar con detenimiento al poseedor de la voz y se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrarse a un joven de menor edad que él y que sonreía de oreja a oreja, con mucha más inocencia y dulzura que el resto de la tripulación. Era rubio como el capitán, pero de un tono más oscurecido, cercano al color del cabello castaño, y poseía unos enormes ojos azules que observaban con tremenda vitalidad el cuerpo del español, ya completamente limpio y preparado para las exigencias del pirata, al cual le gustaba ensuciar personalmente a sus victimas en la cama. Más o menos, tendría unos cinco centímetros de altura menos que él y tendría una procedencia inglesa, ya que sus rasgos faciales eran finos y elegantes, a pesar de la grosería y el descaro juvenil que aún quedaban en ellos, y su pose recta y elegante, como todo noble inglés o sirviente de estos.

-¿Y tú eres el español cautivo...?-preguntó acercándose al chico sonriendo más.-Realmente, esperaba un hombre más duro y potente...uno que no se viera tan endiabladamente dominable...-rió despacio con algo de descaro tiñendo sus palabras.-Eres tan...¿débil...?-protestó sonriendo de oreja a oreja. El pie del americano se posó sobre la mejilla del español que no rozaba el suelo y se movió con recelo aumentando la cercanía del rostro de Antonio al suelo.

Después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, Antonio no tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para contrarrestar la fuerza del menor y abalanzarse sobre él para demostrarle que no era tan débil como en aquellos momentos parecía. El rubio seguía sonriendo de oreja a oreja, encantado por la idea de estar hiriendo la mente y el orgullo del que estaba robando el tiempo a su amado Arthur y el que estaba siendo el culpable de su falta de caricias por parte de este.

-¿Acaso eres mudo...?-protestó ensanchando su sonrisa y apretando más la cabeza del moreno contra el suelo.-¡Di algo puta española!-exclamó echándose a reír mientras golpeaba con el pie su rostro, obligándole a girarse y darle la espalda debido al dolor.-Si no hablas...te lo haré hacer a base de g...

-¡Jones!-protestó una voz a espaldas del ojiazul que iba a volver a propinar una patada al prisionero.-¿Qué dije sobre tocar a nuestro prisionero?-preguntó molesto mientras se escuchaba el sonido de unas botas de tacón golpear el suelo a cada paso del artífice de la voz.

En seguida reconoció aquella voz, ¿cómo no hacerlo? La arrogancia y el tono superior que empleaba el pirata era único en todo el mundo. El cuerpo del español se estremeció en el suelo al escuchar hablar al que la noche anterior le obligó a entregarle su virginidad a la fuerza y con rudeza, desgarrándole al completo aquella zona del cuerpo y casi dejándolo medio muerto. La voz del depravado pirata que lo había tomado como prisionero y juguete sexual.

-Capitán Kirkland yo...-murmuró Alfred apartándose un poco del cuerpo del moreno y encontrando su mirada con la del otro rubio.

-Desaparece de aquí, Jones.-espetó el pirata situándose al lado de Antonio y rechazando el contacto visual con el estadounidense.-Es hora de que vuelva a divertirme un ratito con mi mascota.-anunció haciéndole señas al ojiazul y a los tres guardias apostados al otro lado de los barrotes para que desaparecieran dejándolos en intimidad.

-Me vengaré...-murmuró inaudiblemente el americano mientras salía de la celda y miraba con la mirada teñida de rabia a los guardias. No podía soportarlo, simplemente no podía. No podía aguantar el echo de que su amado prefiriera la compañía de aquel juguete roto antes que volver a pedirle que fuera a su camarote de nuevo. Hasta entonces, el capitán solo lo había echo una vez con cada prisionero y después se lo entregaba a la tripulación para que acabar de destrozarlo. ¿Por qué ahora cambiaba de estilo y volvía a jugar con un tipo tan débil y sumiso? No había nada de divertido en hacerlo con alguien así, por lo menos para el ojiverde no lo había. Entonces, ¿por qué?-Acabaré contigo con mis propias manos, estúpido juguetito roto.-anunció para si mismo mientras subía las escaleras que llevaban a la cubierta junto a los tres guardias.

Las lagrimas quisieron salir del rostro de Antonio en cuanto escuchó el sonido de la hebilla del pantalón del pirata tocar el suelo y producir un espantoso eco en la celda improvisada. No había escapatoria. No podía evitarlo. Su cuerpo no respondía a los gritos que su mente le mandaba para que se moviera y golpeara al capitán pirata. No podía evitarlo, iba a ser violado de nuevo por aquel asqueroso hombre...

**XXX**

El sonido de sus pasos nerviosos golpear el suelo uno y otra vez mientras caminaba alrededor de su enorme habitación estaba irritando a los sirvientes que intentaban descansar en la habitación situada bajo la del menor italiano. Por alguna razón extraña, este llevaba toda la tarde rondando en aquella estancia seguramente ya cansado de llorar la muerte del amo y señor de aquella enorme mansión de la cual todos ellos tendrían que despedirse en cuanto los Vanderhoeven volvieran a su país, llevándose consigo al que un día fue el ahijado del querido teniente Carriedo y dejando completamente solitario aquel caserón en el cual no viviría nadie en tiempo. De vez en cuando, un grito ahogado también se podía oír a través del techo y de la puerta de madera completamente cerrada de la estancia del menor.

Su cambio de actitud había sido tal que preocupó a todos los sirvientes del lugar. Conocían la actitud del italiano y sabían que, para ser tan joven pues apenas tendría dos cifras en su edad, era bastante hipócrita y también muy inestable en cuanto a sentimientos se trataba, pero el cambio que había experimentado este en aquel día era realmente extraño. En unos segundos, Lovino había pasado de estar triste, depresivo y llorica a lleno de rabia, gritón y malcriado. No dejaba entrar a nadie en su habitación y de vez en cuando podían ir el ruido de algo ser golpeado y volcarse con fuerza contra el suelo seguido de la exclamación de rabia del italiano.

-¡Dios!-exclamó golpeando con el pie una de las sillas de su habitación y lanzándola bastante lejos.-¿Cómo diablos voy a hacer que encierren a ese hijo de p...?-se preguntó, una vez más mientras volvía su espalda a la silla y se dirigía con paso firme al otro extremo de la habitación. Llevaba horas tratando de encontrar la manera de hacer justicia y lograr que encarcelaran al holandés que se había atrevido a tender una trampa al español al que tanto quería.-¡AAAAAAAAH!-gritó desesperado revolviéndose el castaño cabellos mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas en su cama agotado de tanto andar y de tanto golpear cosas.

En un principio, tenía pensado escribir a Francis Bonnefoy, mejor amigo de su tutor y gran noble francés que podría rescatar a este. Pero se había dado por vencido en cuanto había visto que era imposible sacar una carta de la mansión sin que se enterara el rubio y le pidiera leerla antes, con lo cual este descubriría sus conocimientos y podría acabar muerto o peor. No podía confiar en ningún sirviente, pues todos se peleaban por demostrar sus aptitudes y poder trabajar para los Vanderhoeven en su mansión del norte. Todos le entregarían a la mínima solo para no quedar desempleados una vez los dos rubios aristocráticos abandonaran la mansión del recientemente fallecido teniente Carriedo, supuesto fallecido claro.

Pero, aparte de escribir al francés, no había otra manera de hacerlo. Tenía que sacar una carta de aquel lugar sin que el mayor se diera cuenta y, para empeorar las cosas, debía de hacerlo antes de que le llevaran a vivir bajo la tutela de este, quedando Vincent como su padre adoptivo y teniendo completo poder sobre él. ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer? Nada. Nada más que intentar salvar al español, pues este era el único testigo con el cual se podría encerrar al holandés y al pirata que le había secuestrado y que ambos pagaran por aquello que le habían echo. Y después de eso, él podría vivir sanando las heridas de su amado español como siempre había esperado hacer cuando este volviera de una guerra importante.

Sin más, se dirigió a su escritorio incorporando la silla que momento antes había lanzado lejos y estrelló contra la meso un papel completamente blanco. La punta de la pluma que el menor usó para escribir fue mojada y se comenzó a deslizar sobre el desnudo papel empezando a llenar este de dulces y caligráficas palabras, con el detallado estilo de escritura que Antonio le había enseñado desde pequeño.

_Buenas, tío Francis._

_Le escribo esta carta pues algo importante pasó relacionado con el teniente Carriedo. Seguramente ya habrá recibido la noticia de que él salió de viaje al mar y que su barco fue atracado por piratas, dejando de este solo las cenizas de la cubierta y de la tripulación entera. He de decirle, tío, que Antonio no murió en aquel abordaje y que sigue vivo en el barco de los piratas que atracaron el barco. ¿Qué como lo sé? Resulta que escuché a escondidas una conversación entre Vincent Vanderhoeven y unos de los piratas que me reveló el complot de estos y el que será mi próximo tutor. En la conversación escuché que habían tendido una trampa a nuestro querido teniente y que se encontraba prisionero de estos durante un tiempo hasta que acaben con su vida._

_Le ruego, tío Francis, que mande barcos en rescate de Antonio y que tome custodia de mi educación para no quedar a solas con los Vanderhoeven, ya que no sé cuanto tiempo sobreviviré bajo la tutela del mayor de esta familia noble._

-No, no, no...-protestó arrugando el papel y lanzándolo a su espalda con un suspiro. Estaba siendo demasiado informal y maleducado. Debía ser más dulce y más refinado al hablar, sobretodo su era con el tiquismiquis gabacho que prostestaba ante todo lo que estuviera mal a sus refinados ojos acostumbrados a lo suave, delicado y elegante. Pero, él era un chico rudo y poco delicado, por lo que aquello le estaba costando exageradamente, como si le doliera escribir una sola cosa refinada en el papel.-Necesito más educación al expresar lo que tengo que decir...

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres decir...?-preguntó una voz grave y madura a sus espaldas sobresaltándolo. Las palabras del hombre fueron acompañadas al ruido de un papel desplegándose y el murmuró de la lectura de la carta que había tratado de escribir.

Su corazón se heló golpe al darse cuenta de la brisa que por la puerta abierta de par en par se escapaba golpeando su sudada y nerviosa nuca y al oír la suave y terrorífica voz del holandés leer en voz baja pero audible la carta que segundos antes había lanzado al suelo por ser completamente informal e inadecuada. Su cuerpo se extremeció al completo al asimilar el gran error que había cometido por no haberse quedado quieto y haber fingido que nada de aquello había pasado, por haberse sobresaltado ante la revelación del complot del holandés y los piratas y haberse comportado de aquella manera tan extraña y ruidosa. Y, sobretodo, por haber comenzado a escribir aquella carta que probaba que sabía lo que había ocurrido y que le había delatado ante el rubio apenas un poco después de que se enterara de lo sucedido.

-Esto...esta muy mal...muy mal Lovino...¿no crees...?-murmuró el ojiverde mirando la carta y sin subir la mirada al menor.-Se supone...que era un secretito...-la mirada verde esmeralda se levantó para observar con intensidad los temblorosos ojos de color miel que poseía el menor, acompañada de una sonrisa malvada y divertida del hombre que asustó mucho más al menor e hizo que su cuerpo comenzara a temblar de pánico y terror racional.-Un secreto...que nadie ha de saber...-anunció agravando aún más su voz y avanzando lentamente hacía el menor con su sonrisa completamente blanca intimidaba a este obligándolo a permanecer quieto a contra de su voluntad.

-Y...yo no se lo contaré a n...nadie...¡lo juro!-afirmó el italiano temblando de terror en su silla incapaz de enfrentarse al mayor.-¡Guardare el secreto!-prometió cerrando los ojos para evitar el escalofriante contacto visual entre el mayor y él.

-¿De verdad...? ¿Vas a traicionar a tu querido Toño...?-la mano de Vincent se cernió sobre su cuello con fuerza mientras elevaba el cuerpo del italiano varios metro del suelo, sintiendo como este movía los pies ahogándose.-¿Eres capaz de callar solo para salvar tu desgraciada vida, renacuajo?

-¡N...no me mate! ¡Por favor!-sollozó Lovino moviendo más aún sus piernas para que el mayor le liberara del asfixiante abrazo a su cuello.-¡Callare! ¡Lo juro!

-¿Ah, si?-bufó el rubio dejándolo de nuevo en el suelo y liberando su cuello obligándolo a caer contra el suelo, en el cual Lovino respiró con cierta dificultad.-Entonces...lo ocurrido hoy...es nuestro pequeño secreto...¿si...?-anunció acercando su terrorífico rostro al del italiano, el cual le miraba suplicante y sollozante, incapaz de morir con tan poca edad.

**XXX**

-Fran...-murmuró el peligris posando su albina mano en el hombro del francés despacio y con intención de consolar al rubio que lloraba en silencio la muerte de su mejor amigo y el que había sido como un hermano pequeño para él.-Toño no ha muerto...estoy seguro...

-¿T...tú también crees eso, G...gilbo?-sollozó el ojiazul mirando entre las borrosas lagrimas el rostro picaron y rebelde del alemán que en aquellos momentos había perdido toda vitalidad y se mostraba apagado y fúnebre, como si una parte de él hubiera desaparecido con el español al que ambos tantos querían y necesitaban.-T..tú...¿también crees q...que sigue vivo?-preguntó entre pequeños sollozos que hicieron temblar su esbelto y cuidado cuerpo de noble francés.

-Él no moriría por algo así...Toño es fuerte...-afirmó seguro el albino sin apartar sus ojos rojizos de los azules del francés.-Escuchame, gabacho. Debemos salvarlo...seguramente esté con esos piratas que quemaron el barco. ¡Claro que si! Alguien que es capaz de ser amigo del gran awesome no puedo morir por tan poco, ¿verdad? ¡¿Verdad?-exclamó intentando sonreír desesperadamente e intentando que el francés también lo hiciera, para salir ambos en busca del moreno.-Tomemos los barcos y salgamos en su busca, ¿si?

Francis asintió despacio volviendo a levantarse y dejando caer la carta que ambos habían recibido con la cual les habían anunciado la muerte del teniente Carriedo, amigo de ellos dos desde sus tiempos de guerra y de conquista en los que se habían vuelto un grupo inseparable que consiguió grandes logros y méritos, y multitud de reconocimientos militares que les ascendieron a sus rangos nobles que poseían en aquellos momentos.

-Él s...sigue vivo...sin duda...-murmuró agarrando al menor de ambos hombros.- Y nuestro deber es rescatarle...-afirmó para si mismo recuperando la compostura.

-Mañana...

-Mañana zarparemos, ¿te parece bien, Gilbo?-anunció el gabacho dejando de sollozar y dirigiéndose rápidamente a su escritorio para tomar su pluma y una de las hojas de su escritorio.

-Bien, pero, ¿qué haremos con el tema de Lovino? No me parece bien dejarlo con esos extraños...-dijo el alemán sentándose en la silla que había frente al escritorio y entrelazando ambas manos llegando al segundo punto que quería tratar con el francés.

-De eso se encargara Michael.-afirmó el francés restándole importancia.-Le mandé esta mañana a visitar al pequeño italiano para que se hicieran amigos, le mandaré una carta para que traiga al chico hasta aquí antes de que los Vanderhoeven tomen su custodia.

-Si tienen la custodia del pequeño, podrán quedarse con la casa y con los territorios de nuestro amigo...-murmuró Gilbert algo preocupado sobre el tema y volviendo a sospechar de la familia del norte. ¿Era demasiada casualidad que el español desapareciera en cuanto aquellos dos entraran en escena?

-Si...por eso quiero que Michael lo traiga aquí.-afirmó Francis.-No permitiré que nadie se apropie de las pertenencias de Toño hasta que encuentre a este, vivo o muerto.-anunció dejando de escribir en el papel y tomando otro para seguir escribiendo a toda velocidad, pero sin dejar de ponerle aquel toque de elegancia y suavidad que él sabía aplicar a todas las palabras que escribía.

-¿Qué escribes?-preguntó el alemán tomando la carta que había dejado en el lado izquierdo de la mesa.

-¡Matthew!-gritó el francés para que el tímido rubio se abriera paso abriendo las puertas de la habitación e introduciéndose en esta.-Lleva la carta que sostiene el comandante y luego haz llevar esta al carruaje en el que viaja Michael antes de que llegue a la mansión del teniente Carriedo.

-¡S...si señor!-exclamó el candiense tomando ambas cartas de las manos de sus superiores y saliendo apresuradamente de la habitación.

-¿Realmente crees que el seychellense será capaz de plantarle cara a Vincent Vanderhoeven si este se niega a que se lleve a Lovi?-preguntó Gilbert mirando el lugar por el cual había salido el invisible rubio a una velocidad increíble.

-Si supieras lo valiente que es Mic, te sorprenderías Gil...-anunció el gabacho sonriendo mientras ordenaba su escritorio. El día siguiente iba a ser extremadamente movidito, pues partirían al inmenso mar en busca del amigo de ambos...


End file.
